The Wonderful World Of Inuyasha
by Harry the Dark Fairy King
Summary: Sesshomaru has joined the group, Shippo has grown into a fine young man. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wonderful World Of Inuyasha**

**Summary-**

Sesshomaru has joined the group, Shippo has grown into a fine young man. Rin is now 12 years old and has a crush on Shippo. After a battle one day Shippo meets an old friend who as a issue with trusting women. Sesshomaru realizes he has felling for Kagome, and Kikyo is being an even more pain in Kagome's ass. Kohaku has been freed from Naraku's spell.

* * *

**Hey I haven't written an Inuyasha story in a long time. So please tell me if I'm spelling something wrong. Also you might have a little shock on who will be paired with who. I hope you enjoy it :3.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- An old friend**

"Kagome Watch out!" A 16 year old Shippo yelled as he ran to Kagome and blocked an attack that was heading strait toward Kagome. Shippo had grown up a lot since Kaede had found out what was keeping him from growing, he had been cursed some how. Kaede made a potion that canceled out the curse. Now he looked to be about 16, had long reddish/brown hair, bright green eyes that always held mischief in them, his tail had grown from the bushy mess to a long beautiful tail. Inuyasha and Miroku always teased him because he looked more like a girl than a guy.

While Shippo was blocking the attacks, Sesshomaru ran up and picked Kagome up and flew her to somewhere safe, that somewhere was behind Ah-Un with Rin. Sesshomaru had joined the group months ago and Inuyasha was still trying to get use to the idea of having his older Half-brother in the group with him. Sesshomaru hadn't grown much only closer to Kagome and that is all. Rin on the other hand had grown into a nice 12 year old. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, and chocolate eyes. she was slowly getting some curves to her body and, Kagome ans Sango noticed, that she was developing some feelings for Shippo.

"Damn it!!" Inuyasha yelled as his sword was knocked out of his hands and flung across the battle feild. He tried to go and get it but the demon that had attacked them would have no say in that, it made sure that Inuyasha stayed right where he was. Inuyasha hadn't grown much either he was still the say jackass that he was only much more annoying.

Sango's big boomerang thingy ((A/N I don't remember what it was called Heehee.)) came flying toward the demon but was swatted away by the demon's tail. Sango and Miroku had grown closer than they once were, Kagome thinks they'll tell each other their fellings soon.

The demon was a four head monster that was very powerful. It had the head on a dog, a cat, a fox, and a wolf. It seemed to know what everyone was going to do, so when Miroku opened his wind tunnel the demon somehow got out of the way while keeping Inuyasha away from his sword. Sesshomaru tried to use his light whip, but that fail too. Shippo used his fox fire, that worked. It hit the demon on the back and it howled in pain and tried to swipe at Shippo But Sesshomaru decided to try and attack while the demon had its back turned, and it worked. Inuyasha was finally able to retrieve his sword. "Try not to lose it this time little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Keh, whatever. WIND SCAR!!" Inuyasha yelled and three yellow streaks flew toward the demon who was hit square in the back. "Heh, it seems like it's back is it's weakness." Inuyasha said. The demon yelled in pain and in anger, it swiped at Sango and hit her and Miroku knocking them unconscious. It then swiped at Inuyasha knocking him into Sesshomaru knocking them out of the battle feild leaving Shippo, Kagome, Rin, and Ah-Un left in the battle feild.

The demon swiped at Shippo and Rin screamed fearful of what might happen to him when suddenly a silver fox jumped in taking the blast for him. Shippo stood wide eyes as he saw this. The fox jumped up and ran around the demon and up its back. The demon tried to grab the fox but couldn't. The fox ws now on top of it and bit down on the head of the dog making two shards of the Shikon-no-tama fly out, the fox then jumped to the cat head and bit down and again shards of the Shikon-no-tama flew out. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha made it back to the battle feild to see the fox jump over to the wolf's head and bite down to have the same thing happen, the fox then jumped to the fox's head and bit down for the demon to scream in pain. Sesshomaru saw acid coming out of the silver fox's mouth.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as the demon vanished into a pile of ashes. Kagome ran out from behind Ah-Un and grabbed the shards purifying them. The silver fox fell to the ground and slowly turned from a fox to a 16 year old looking demon with shoulder length silver hair that covered his eyes that were closed, he had a long silver tail. Shippo's eyes widened even more when he say who it was.

"ZERO!!" He yelled running over to the fallen boy. Kagome also ran over to the boy, Sesshomaru walked over and picked up Sango and Miroku and carried them over to where Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, Rin, and the passed out boy were. "Zero wake up!!" Shippo yelled shaking the boy. A clawed hand grabbed Shippo's hand and pulled him closer to the boy's face.

"Shut up, Shippo, I'm trying to sleep and I can't sleep with you yelling and shaking me now can I?"." The boy groaned into Shippo's ear. At hearing the boy's deep voice calmed down a little but also blushed at the closeness. He pulled back a little from the boy trying to force his blush down.

"Well nice to see you too, it's not like it hasn't been years since we last saw each other." Shippo muttered. And the boy gave a small laugh. Kagome gave Shippo a confused look.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Oh the idiot is just fine. Kirara come here." Shippo called and the fire cat ran over to him. "I want you to transform please and thank you." Shippo said and Kirara transformed. Shippo picked Sango and put her on the cat demon. "Ah-Un could you please come here." Ah-Un walked over to Shippo and allowed him to but Miroku on his back.

"But what about him?" Rin asked pointing to the boy now fast asleep on the ground.

"I'll be carrying him of course." Shippo said.

"But we don't even know him, what if he wake up and attacks us?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do know him, and I know he won't hurt any one. He may be wary of the females but he won't hurt them." Shippo said the picked the boy up. "Well lets go."

"Go where?" Kagome asked.

"Back to Kaede's of course. Sango, Miroku, and Zero need to rest up, and Inuyasha has a deep cut on his right side." Shippo said as he was slapped by the boy.

"Shut up idiot." the boy muttered.

**Two hours later-**

"Okay Shippo Explain, how do you know this boy?" Inuyasha asked.

"He was my child hood friend. I know your awake, now get off and start walking." Shippo said to the boy that was moved to his back.

"Mmm, don't wanna, I'm comfy." The boy said a snuggled closer to Shippo.

"Well to bad, your heavy." Shippo said dropping the boy. Kagome gasped and ran to see if the boy was alright. The boy saw Kagome heading his way and ran behind Shippo glaring at her, and she saw for the first time that his eyes were a light purple.

"Stay away from me." he said. Rin came up behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Hi, I'm Rin." Rin said. The boy shoved Rin off of him, and was now in a defensive fighting position.

"Don't Tough Me!" he growled out scaring Rin who ran and hid behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled and also got in a defensive position waiting for the demon to attack. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and stood in front of Kagome, Sango and Miroku (who had woken up awhile ago) got into fighting position. No one moved, the demons continued to growl at each other, and Shippo just rolled his eyes and walked over to the boy and flicked him on the nose.

"Bad Zero, no growling at people." The boy rubbed his nose and glared at Shippo and pounced on him and everyone was about to attack when the heard Shippo laugh.

"I'll teach you to flick me on the nose Fox-boy." the boy said . . . Tickling Shippo? Everyone was confused now,wasn't he just growling at them? And now he and Shippo are Tickling each other? Wait What? Kagome made her way around Inuyasha who tried to grab her arm but she got out of his grip and made her way toward Shippo and the boy. The boy stopped tickling Shippo and Growled at her, Shippo who was under him pulled his tail and he gave a loud yelp. "What the hell was that for Shippo?" the boy asked glaring down at Shippo.

"Well for growling at my friend." Shippo said.

"SHE is YOUR friend, the WOMAN is your FRIEND?" the boy asked.

"Uh, yeah." Shippo said. The boy gave him a weird look the got off of him and started to walk off. Shippo jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Wait where are you going?" he asked. The boy pulled Shippo closer to him by grabbing his hand and pulling him closer.

"Away." the boy said and Shippo started to tear up.

"B-b-but why?" Shippo asked as his tears started to slowly fell down his cheeks.

"You know why." The boy said

"B-b-b-b-but th-th-they're not like that, I promise. Please stay with me." Shippo said and his tears started to fall faster.

"We'll meet again, I promise." The boy said pulling him into a hug then left leaving a crying Shippo. Kagome walked over to Shippo and tried to pull him into a hug but he pushed her away, and Kagome was shocked never had he done that before.

"Don't touch me." Shippo growled out.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"You're the reason he left." Shippo said, Rin made her way to him and he turned and glared at her, "You are also the reason so don't even think about coming near me. You Too Sango!!" Shippo yelled then ran the rest of the way to Kaede's.

"W-What was up with him?" Kagome asked and Rin just stood there wide eyed with tears in her eyes. Shippo had never glared at her, never yelled at her, and she didn't like that.

**The next day**

Shippo had calmed down but was still very sad that his friend left. "You fell like talking?" Kagome asked as she handed Shippo his breakfast, he nodded.

"Why doesn't your friend, Zero was his name, growl at us?" Miroku asked.

"He wasn't growling at you, he was growling at the women." Shippo muttered.

"Do you know why?" Sango asked. Shippo shook his head.

"All I know is that he hates women for some reason. He never told me why, it might have been the fact that I never asked why." Shippo said.

"Is that why he pushed me?" Rin asked, Shippo nodded.

"So why did you growl at me, and push me away?" Kagome asked.

"I was mad that once again he ran off." Shippo said.

"But he said that you would meet again." Miroku said.

"He said that last time, that was the first time I had seen him in ten years. And boy was he hot." Shippo said and every thing got quiet, Inuyasha dropped his bowl of ramen, Miroku's mouth was wide open, and Sesshomaru's; along with Kagome, Sango, and Rin's; eyes had widened.

**TBC. . .**

* * *

**Well there you have it my First chapter of this story. How did you like it, please read and review!! Or I'll Sick Zero on you!! Just Kiding :**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wonderful World Of Inuyasha**

**Summary-**

Sesshomaru has joined the group, Shippo has grown into a fine young man. Rin is now 12 years old and has a crush on Shippo. After a battle one day Shippo meets an old friend who as a issue with trusting women. Sesshomaru realizes he has felling for Kagome, and Kikyo is being an even more pain in Kagome's ass. Kohaku has been freed from Naraku's spell.

* * *

**Hello again, I was wondering why I didn't get a lot of reviews? If there is a problem please tell me so I can either explain it to you or try and fix it in the next chapter.**

_'Thinking'_

"Taking"

_**'Demon talking in their mind'**_

**"Demon talking to other people"**

* * *

**Recap-**

_"He said that last time, that was the first time I had seen him in ten years. And boy was he hot." Shippo said and every thing got quiet, Inuyasha dropped his bowl of ramen, Miroku's mouth was wide open, and Sesshomaru's; along with Kagome, Sango, and Rin's; eyes had widened._

**End of recap-**

* * *

**Chapter 2- WHAT?!**

Everything was quiet, you could hear everything going on even the ticking of Inuyasha's brain as he tried to figure out what Shippo just said. "Inuyasha you might want to stop thinking, I think I see smoking." Shippo said giggling. Then it all clicked in Inuyasha's brain, and like Inuyasha always does he says whatever pops into his mind at the time with out thinking on it first.

"Your gay." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, that's rude, that not true. I mean you not gay right Shippo?" Rin asked. Shippo sat there wide eyed as he stared at his friends, Rin started to relax a little.

"I thought y'all knew, I mean Kaede knew." Shippo said pointing to Kaede who nodded. All the guys, well except Sesshomaru, got up and moved away from Shippo. "Why did y'all move?" Shippo asked the guys.

"Yeah like I'd sit next to a gay guy, sorry I don't want another Jakotsu incident." Inuyasha said shivering at the thought.

"Yeah, and I don't need any more guys hitting on me." Miroku said.

"Hey, I would never think of hitting on you two, that is so disgusting." Shippo said and the two men sighed then finally caught what he said.

"Hey we're not disgusting!!" The both said.

"Sorry guys but I have to disagree. You, Inuyasha, lie to Kagome when you go off to see Kikyo, you cues a lot, you rarely take a bath, and you slurp your food, that is disgusting. You, Miroku, hit on every female you see, that in its self is disgusting, can't you stay faithful to one woman?" Shippo said, and Kagome and Sango were impressed.

"What about the Ice Prince over there, would you hit on him?" Inuyasha asked pointing to Sesshomaru. Shippo took a good look at him and thought for a few minutes and that kind of scared Sesshomaru a little even though he would never show it or admit it.

"He kind of reminds me of Zero with his cold attitude, But I don't think I'd hit on him. Besides he seems to like some who he doesn't want the to know." Shippo said giving Sesshomaru a 'I know who you like' look.

"This Sesshomaru has no idea of what you speak of." Sesshomaru said in his monotone.

"What ever." Shippo said.

**S/K S/K S/K S/K**

**Somewhere In the village-**

"Get Him!" came the voice of a male villager.

"No we should go get Kaede and the Miko." A female called.

"Yes please, get the Miko, I must speak with her." A demon with long flowing Silver hair, golden eyes that held determination in them, a long fluffy Silver tail draped over his left shoulder and some marking which showed he was a demon lord.

"Lady Kaede!!" one of the men in the village ran going to get Kaede.

_'And hopefully the Miko.' _the demon thought. A few minutes later the Miko he wished to talk to came, but she did not come alone her comrades had come along too, the lord sighed in annoyance. _'Damn this is going to be harder than I thought. But no worries, for I AM Anju Lord of the South.' _The demon thought. The group got ready to fight when the demon saw something that he thought he would never see Lord Sesshomaru was there. "West." The demon said. Sesshomaru glared at the Demon.

"South." He growled out in annoyance.

"What the fuck do you want." Inuyasha asked his fang pointed at the demon.

"Put your weapons away, I have not come here to fight, I have come here to speak with the Miko. ALONE." The demon said then used his demon speed to grab Kagome and ran to the woods Sesshomaru followed. The demon was about to set the girl down when he felt the presents of Sesshomaru so he ran again, this went on for a couple of minutes before the demon sat Kagome down and turned his back to her. "Sesshomaru when I said I wished to speak with the Miko Alone, I meant Alone. Not you following us and hiding in the shadows making us think we are alone. Now If I do not get to speak with her alone I will have to Kidnap her and not return her until what I have planned is done." The demon said and Kagome heard a growl. "Thank you Fluffy." She heard another growl. After a few Minutes the demon turned to face Kagome. "I'm sorry for that but I really needed to speak to you alone. I am Anju, Lord or the South, may I know you name?"

"Um, Kagome." She said.

"That is a very uncommon name. I shouldn't say much, I have a female name, but that is okay." Anju said.

"Is there Something wrong with my name?" Kagome asked getting mad.

"No, Lady Kagome, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." Anju said rubbing Kagome's cheek in a loving way making Kagome blush.

"Wh-what did you wish to speak to me about?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, right. . ."

**S/K S/K S/K S/K**

**Back with the group-**

_'What is taking them so long?' _Sesshomaru asked himself as he paced out side of Kaede's hut.

_**'Our mate will be able to handle herself, you should trust our mate.'**_

_'I _do_ trust her, its that Anju I don't trust.'_

_**'Our mate is strong, she will fall victim to **_**him_.' _**

_'That still doesn't erase the fact that she is alone in the woods with _HIM_!!'_

_**'I hate this as much as you do.' **_While Sesshomaru was talking to his demon he was being watched by Shippo who had on an amused face on.

_'This is amusing, when will he tell Mom he loves her?' _Shippo thought, then looked to the forest.

_**'You have to admit that they have been gone for a long time. I'm worried about mother.' **_

_'Me too. And mom is strong, if anything happens she will let us know somehow. But you have to admit Sesshomaru-sama is amusing.'_ Shippo thought looking to Sesshomaru pacing once again.

_**'That is true. Lets mess with him.' **_Shippo's demon thought and Shippo smirked until something caught his senses , he looked to the forest where the presents was coming from but saw nothing.

_'That's strange, I could have sworn there was something there, I can still sense it.' _He thought.

"You sense that too?" Sesshomaru asked, he had stopped pacing once he sensed someone or something powerful coming their way. And if his senses were correct that something should be in this camp right now, but there was nothing there.

"Yeah, can you tell what it is?" Shippo asked jumping off the tree branch he was on.

"No, can you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If I could I wouldn't have asked yo. . .uff." Shippo said as he was thrown backwards into a tree, splitting the tree in half.

"What the fu. . ."Sesshomaru started to say but never finished because he was thrown into the side of the hut, everyone inside ran outside to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?" Inuyasha asked pulling out his sword when he saw Shippo knocked out under the fallen tree, and Sesshomaru struggling to get up.

"I-I don't know, me and Shippo felt something powerful coming this way when Shippo was suddenly thrown into a tree by something invisible and I was thrown into the hut." Sesshomaru said finally getting up.

"Yeah right like there is an invisible for. . ." Inuyasha started but flew into a tree braking it and kept flying into trees like something was holding him while running to the trees.

"Now do you believe me?" Sesshomaru asked the shocked looking humans. Kirara started to growl and jumped toward Inuyasha biting something and Inuyasha dropped to the ground. Kirara's fur looked like someone grabbed it and she was flung into a hut and the people who lived there ran out and Kirara transformed and flew toward the villagers and grabbed what looked like nothing in her mouth. The group heard a growl that didn't come from Kirara. Kirara was then thrown into another hut, but luckily no one lived there, Kirara was knocked out and transformed back into her smaller form, she was picked up by what ever was invisible and thrown again.

"Oh no Kirara." Sango yelled and ran to her feline pet only to be punched in the gut by nothing, she doubled over and then was hit in the back of the neck and she fell over knocked out.

"Now," Came a voice, "Where is the one named Kagome?" Everyone that was left looked at each other. "I do not like to repeat myself, now tell me where she is!" the voice said.

**S/K S/K S/K S/K**

"So you see my problem." Anju said. Kagome had long since sat down, and was watching the demon lord pace while he told her his problem.

"I see." Kagome stood up when something caught her eye. It was a young girl no older than 10, she had long black hair, silver eyes, she had on a white dress, and she seemed to be glowing.

"What are you looking at?" Anju asked looking to where she was looking and saw nothing.

"There's a little girl there." Kagome said pointing to the little girl.

"No there isn't." Anju said.

"Yes there is, I'm looking right at her." Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome, I am also looking where you are looking and there is nothing but trees and grass there." Anju said walking over to the girl. The girl watched him and when he was standing right next to her she disappeared, leaving a stunned Kagome. "See there is nothing here. And if there was something that I could not see I would be able to sense it or smell it, I did neither. So there was nothing there." Anju said.

"You sure?"

"I am positive." Anju said.

* * *

**So here is my next Chapter. I hope you like it.**


	3. Auther's note

Hey I need your help. I can't seem to think of away to open the 3rd chapter. can you give me some hints? I have the perfect way to end the chapter, I just have to have away to open the dang chapter. This has been bugging me forever!! I really need away to open the chapter and I wish for your help, if you give a good idea and I wish to use it I will contact you and tell you and give you a hug and a cookie of your chose. so please i need your help, i need to write on this story but the opening is bugging me!!


End file.
